


Dancing in the Dark

by MarvelNerd



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Dancing, M/M, Memories, Right after Civil war, Song Parody, Steve and Bucky deserve better, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelNerd/pseuds/MarvelNerd
Summary: They just had a war. Everything is going terribly and Steve and Bucky are hiding in a cement tunnel in the rain. A song comes on the radio and fleeting happiness insues.





	Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> The song in this fic is called "oh children" by Nick caves and the bad seeds. This is basically the scene from Harry Potter and the Dealthy Hallows part 1 where Harry and Hermione dance. This is my favorite scene they added not in the books and I think Steve and Bucky deserve the same. For the best experience, I reccomend listening to it with the dance. The time stamp where the fic music starts is 3:05. Hope you love this fic as much as I do!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HtrKPsUlM0E

They had been in and out of dark places over the past few months. Steve can’t say he ever wanted to be a criminal in his own country but it seemed that is what had happened to him. The truth of the matter is, he would do it all over again because Bucky was safe.

That made everything worth it.

On this particular night, they were quite literally sleeping in a basement. The room was large, and sounds bounced off the cement walls. From where Steve sat he could see the rain pour heavily off of the hill they were sitting under. The place had no door, and it was mostly just a tunnel with cement walls.

Sam and Nat were out looking for food, even though Steve had insisted he go; they told him it was their turn and he didn’t want to leave Bucky alone. Bucky sat in the corner of the room, his head in his knees, a small and cheap radio playing the faintest tune that echoed through the space.

He hadn’t smiled yet, Steve realized. Never once did he smile, always looking melancholy and too close and not enough of the Bucky he knew. The winter soldier still tugged at him, shoving any emotion deep inside like Hydra had forced him to.

Steve sighed and ran his hand over his face. He looked worse for wear himself. He hadn’t even changed out of his uniform yet, and it was caked with dirt and grime. Maybe he should wash it, but lord knows he would muddy it up again. His hair was almost brown with dirt and he had started to grow quite the hefty stubble. 

He shifted on the floor, positioning himself much like Bucky, his head tucked into his knees and he decided to listen to the song a little closer.

“We have the answer to all your fears  
It's short, it's simple, it's crystal clear  
It's roundabout, it's somewhere here  
Lost amongst our winnings”

Steve looked at Bucky once more, the memories of two young boys living in a cheap Brookline apartment and clumsily dancing to the songs that skipped by on the radio. Neither of them knowing what was coming, and not caring either way because they had each other.

“Oh children  
Lift up your voice, lift up your voice  
Children  
Rejoice, rejoice”

Steve stood hesitantly, quietly walking towards Bucky with an aura of nostalgia. As he got closer, Bucky’s sad blue eyes locked with his, and Steve wished he could say they looked the same as they used to.

“The cleaners have done their job on you  
They're hip to it, man, they're in the groove  
They've hosed you down, you're good as new  
And they're lining up to inspect you”

Steve carefully stretched out his hand to him, opening his palm in a pleading offering. Bucky’s eyes glazed with familiarity and with his flesh hand gripped Steve’s both with strength and timidness.

“Ooh children  
Poor old Jim's white as a ghost  
He's found the answer that was lost  
We're all weeping now, weeping because  
There ain't nothing we can do to protect you”

He pulled Bucky closer to the middle of the chamber, their footsteps echoing on the concrete. He pulled of his captain america top so he had on just a white shirt and tossed it on the floor. He wanted this to be Steve and Bucky, not the Winter soldier and Captain America. Bucky followed suit, pulling off his vest and leaving a long sleeve black shirt.

“Oh children  
Lift up your voice, lift up your voice  
Children  
Rejoice, rejoice”

It was slow at first, but he slowly pulled Bucky’s arms back forth, clumsily causing their hips to turn. 

“Hey little train, we're jumping on  
The train that goes to the Kingdom  
We're happy, Ma, we're having fun  
And the train, it ain't even left the station”

They went faster, rocking faster and faster. They clasped their hands and arms at the elbow and rocked on their feet. Bucky seemed to regain his old skills as he shifted his feet hastily and danced with a greater fervor than before.

“Hey, little train, wait for me  
I was held in chains but now I'm free  
I'm hanging in there, don't you see  
In this process of elimination”

Steve twirled Bucky under his arm and since they were the same height now, it was back bending and clumsy. It didn’t matter though, because Bucky’s teeth spread open wide and his cheeks folded into dimples. His smile could outshine any star. They twirled and danced, falling back into their old dancing patterns before war. Before death, before their friendship was thrown into trial after trial.They smiled and laughed. It was awkward but familiar, and it was everything they wanted it to be. 

“Hey little train, we're jumping on   
The train that goes to the Kingdom  
We're happy, Ma, we're having fun  
It's beyond my wildest expectation”

The music slowed and so did they, Bucky tucked his head into Steve shoulder and Steve in Bucky’s. They rocked slowly to the end of the song.

“Hey little train, we're jumping on  
The train that goes to the Kingdom  
We're happy, Ma, we're having fun  
And the train ain't even left the station”

The held each other in the silence. The fun was over, and their smiles were erased as the all too familiar sense of their situation sunk in. In unison they pulled their heads from each other’s shoulders and for a fleeting second, their eyes linked in the way they used to and always would. The moment was over as soon as it began and they pulled away, but this time when they sat back down, they weren't so far apart and maybe… just maybe the cage around their hearts had a few layers taken off.


End file.
